Metal song for Steven
by FloroWho
Summary: Greg tells Steven about the first and last time he ever wrote a metal song. Also how he learned never to take requests for songs from his mother.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot summer day as Greg and Steven universe cleaned out Gregs garage, "Hey dad, didn't amethyst and the other gems clean this place out already?" Greg scratched the back of his head and laughed lightly, "Yeah I may have a problem." Steven laughed a little, then he walked over to the box of records while he listened to the music already playing, "Gasp! Whoa dad look at this!" Greg stumbled over a chair he didn't know he even had, "You know for a guy who lives in a van I sure do have a bunch of junk..." Steven ignored his dad as he shoved the record in his face, "Dad, look! look!" Greg moved the record out of his face so he could see, "Haha, alright! What do ya got there squirt?" Steven smiled a big smile as he showed his dad the rec- ... Oh God. Greg took the record threw it in the trash and tried to burn it. But Steven got to it in time, "Dad what are you doing?!" Greg was a extremely nervous, "Oh nothing! I just know you won't like it that's all!" He lied sweating enough to fill a lake, "But dad I never knew you played metal!" Steven went to put on the record when Greg stopped him, "And there's a good reason son." Greg took a giant breath, "Steven... We need to talk."

(1980's beach city)

"Don't stop belllieeevvving! Hold to that feeaaling!" Greg sang along with the music, "Haha do you ever get tired of that song?" Rose asked sitting on a rock near the van. "Are you kidding me?! Never! Believe me babe I know good music-" Greg was cut off by pearl, "Could've fooled me." Greg shot pearl an annoyed glare, and rose simply took it as 'playing' between the two. "ANYWAY. I know good music and those people are going places." Greg said suddenly back to his normal attitude. "Well I have to trust mr. Universe don't I?" Rose said while playing with his hair, meanwhile pearl was simulating barfing but if they kept it up it wouldn't be a simulation.

Meanwhile in the gas station...

"Hm. I believe he would like the cola beverage, but he might also like the orange one." Garnet was trying to decide on what to get Greg, 'Oh garnet be a dear and get Greg a drink from a gas station was it?' "It's a personal mission from rose. I will not lose." Garnet said while amethyst ran around like a kid in a candy store. "What's this?! ... Dried meat? Are you kidding me! Garnet can we live here?! Oh look chips lots and lots of chips! Please tell me I'm not the only one seeing this?!" Garnet then made a decision and dragged amethyst out.

"Oh garnet you're back!" Rose said "Did you get Gregs drink?" Garnet nodded and set the bag of soda on the ground. "Geez garnet how much did you get?!" Greg screamed looking at the amazingly still in one piece bag. "I simply calculated every single beverage you would enjoy and bought one of each... Too much?" Greg nodded "Oh well, hey pearl you want one?" Pearl looked at him suspiciously. "Why would you give me one?" Greg took out one and held it out to her. "I don't know just wanted to share, you seem like you'd get thirsty a lot." (... Yes I did.) "Excuse me 'mr. Universe' but gems like me *cough* not you *cough* don't need such things" pearl said trying to sound dignified, and hateful. "Yeah yeah you can fuse. But I've decided on what I'm going to do with my rose here." Pearl scoffed "And what is that?" Greg wore a smile of victory "tackle the one genre of music I'm not used too, METAL!"

(Present)

"... I was an idiot." Greg said with his hands hiding his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"No... no... NO!" Greg said as he threw the notebook across the beach, Greg sighed as he picked up the notebook. "Ugh, dark hearted unicorn? No, pitch black flowers? No, my favorite flavor is death... Absolutely not, This is impossible."

Earlier...

"Ok rose what do you want in the song?" Greg asked rose pencil ready, "Hm, well unicorns! And flowers! And puppies! And anything colorful! *gasp* like a rainbow! Ooh ooh also ice cream!" Rose said excitedly, "I lament the day I let you have a taste of my ice cream." Greg said half-joking, "hardy har har, so do you really think you can make a song out of all this?" Rose asked "Oh I know I can, piece of cupcake." Greg said confidently "Haha, you're adorable mr. Universe." Rose said hugging him, "So I've been told."

Back to song writing...

"Ugh... I need some help."

Greg approached an old abandoned gas station, why she always insisted on meeting of all places he would never know. He walked to the back room inside was a cloaked figure in a candle lit room, "Hail traveler, what business do you have with me?" Greg rolled his eyes, "Vidalia we meet here like every Tuesday." The figure stood up revealing there was something else in the room, "How dare you refer to me with an earthly name, demon attack this pathetic fool!" A shadowy figure formed in front of Greg screeching, "Amethyst I know that's you, I can see your gem." Amethyst transformed to her regular self before slapping Greg, "Fresh!" Greg grimaced while rubbing the spot where she hit him, "Whatever commander buzzkill." Vidalia said putting her hood down, "so what's up comet?" It was a nickname she labeled him with since they met, "I need help writing a metal song for rose." Vidalia gave out a small chuckle, "Alright Greg! Welcome to the dark side." Amethyst said while sitting and eating some chips she pulled out of who knows where, "Yeah she gave me some 'key points' for the song." Greg handed over the piece of paper to Vidalia, "... You do realize I'm not a miracle worker. Well, not a free one anyway." She said with a smile that scared the living day lights out Greg, "... What do you want?" Vidalia tried hiding her smirk, "I want you to write the most disgustingly lovey dovey song for me." Gregs jaw dropped, "WHY?!" Vidalia broke out laughing, "because it'd be hilarious! Besides isn't it worth seeing rose so proud of her little universe?" Greg thought to himself for a second, "... Fine." As Greg was leaving he heard Vidalia call his name, "Yo Greg! Give me some details on her personality and whatever! I can't go off of nothing you know!" Will this even be considered metal? Greg decided not to think about it too hard.

As much as he hates to admit it, he really didn't know rose. But he knew someone who did, "Hey pearl! Listen, I have a favor to ask..."

"And just exactly why would I help you?" Pearl said bitterly "Because then I can give you credit for helping." Pearl perked up at the thought of getting recognition from rose, "So, what is it that you need my help with?" Pearl asked avoiding eye contact, "Well to write it I need to know Rose's personality, things she wants to hear, ect." Pearl thought for a moment, "Fine, but I have to say I'm surprised you don't expect me of foul play." Greg smiled shaking her hand, "Oh I know a knight of your caliber wouldn't dare think of something like that, besides you'll never sabotage something with your name attached to it." Pearl smirked "Touché."

On the beach...

"Ok so give me some basics." Greg said ready to get some actual progress done, "Hm, well she's... Amazing, always looking at the beauty in such ugly things. And she has always-" Greg was amazed he's never seen this side of pearl, and he knew she meant every word because she didn't take the opportunity to insult him, "and she's just an incredible leader!" Greg quickly got in on it too, "Oh and her hugs and kisses!" Pearl had a look on her face like she was in a dream, "Like an angel graced us with their presence." Greg had the exact same look, "And her voice! It's like hearing heaven gates opening." They got lost and soon gained their composure when they realized they were leaning on each other, "AH! Geez thanks pearl now I'm going to have nightmares!" Greg screamed brushing off his cloths, "At least you can escape into sleep, I have to be haunted by it every second that passes!" Pearl said shivering, "Anyway you think we have enough material?" Pearl stood calm as ever, "Yes I think so." Greg decided that was his chance to leave.

At the run down gas station...

"Here's the material." Vidalia took it from his hands, "Ugh geez man! I'm gonna get a cavity from all this sweetness!" She said with a disgusted look on her face, "Hey we had a deal-" Vidalia shooed him off, "Yeah, yeah. Just have the song by Friday." Greg sighed knowing what he had to do, "Do I really have-" "Yes." Vidalia said not even letting him finish. This better be a good song.


	3. Chapter 3

"So uh rose wanna help me with the tune?" Rose smiled and sat next to Greg. He played a few notes, asked about her opinion, but it all ended with them laughing remembering amethyst transformed into a stork while doing impressions of pearl. "My, my mr. Universe I didn't realize you knew so much about me." Greg felt a little nervous, "Well I had a liitttle help." Rose looked up with a confused look on her face, "Who?" Greg felt sick saying it out loud, "Pearl." It's not like he hated her or anything, he just thought she could try to treat him like a human being... Or at least how one human being treats another human being. Rose starting giggling, "So you and Pearl got together to write this?" Greg decided not to add in the part about Vidalia, "Yeah we spent at least an hour or so writing it." Rose started laughing, "Hey now! Don't go making me jealous!" Rose joked, "Hey no need to worry! We just have a common interest is all." Greg leaned in when, "Oh sorry am I interrupting something?" Pearl said. Smooth. "Getting a bit sloppy on your time there Pearl we almost kissed." Greg said sarcastically, "Well that's your fault for trying it in public." Rose smiled, "But Pearl we're on the beach nobody cares!" Greg smirked, "Almost nobody cares..." He said it under his breath, rose didn't catch it but Pearl sure did, "Yes well rose, garnet and amethyst need our help fighting some... Giant hand I think they said?" Rose got up, "Of course work first then fun. Bye Greg!" Greg put on a goofy smile and waved, "byyye..."

At the gas station...

"Hey Vidalia! I'm here for our regular hang out time!" Of course. No response. Probably waiting to try and scare him again. He walked to the usual room when, "MARTY?!" Marty looked over slightly frustrated, "Oh well look who it is! Mr. Universe, the cosmic kid, star child! The bailer." Marty said very bitterly, "Whoa, calm down man! It's just Greg!" Vidalia said in her usual seat, "Vidalia what's... HE doing here?" Greg asked avoiding eye contact, "Well I need to tell him something. And I'm kinda glad you're here too... I'm pregnant..." All Marty and Greg could do was look surprised, "WHAT?! Oh no I am not dealing with this!" Marty said bolting out of the room, "Eh he'll calm down... Probably." Greg looked at her concerned, "I hope so... Soooooo. Baby on the way that's uh... That's great!" Greg said nervously, "Yes, and you're the father!" Greg eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, "That's impossible we never-" Vidalia started laughing, "I'm just pullin' your chain man." Greg laugh nervously, "So I'm guessing Marty?" "Yes." Greg reassured her everything was going to be alright. All the while praying this kid didn't end up screwed up beyond repair, "So... You wanna be the God father?" Greg smiled, "Sure." They talked for an hour or so before Greg started to leave, "Hey! You still owe me a song!" Greg shouted back, "Yeah I know!"

"Well that was fun!" Amethyst said as they teleported back home, "Oh hey girls." Greg said tuning his guitar, "Oh Greg! I have a surprise for you!" Rose grabbed his hand, "You're going to perform the song at a concert on the beach!" Greg has felt scared plenty of times, like his first day of Highschool, almost falling off a motorcycle when he was seventeen, or that one time he walked in on the girls fighting a giant monster on the beach. But never in his life has he felt such pure honest fear like now. "Really?! That's.. That's great!" Rose smiled, "Oh I knew you'd be surprised!" Greg laughed nervously, "Well you know me..." Rose got up looking a little sad, "Sorry but I have to go with garnet to take care of something. Bye!" Rose said waving to Greg, "Bye..." Greg sat there waving when he felt something on his lap, "A... Cat?" The cat stretched and yawned, "Would you keep it down I'm trying to sleep!" Of course. Amethyst. "Hey what's with making me your bed?" He said petting her, "Well I wanted a nap *yawn* besides... I need to go see Vidalia... Hey be a friend and carry me there." So that's what she wants, "Fine I just want to get something to eat first." Amethyst was fully awake and transformed back into her regular form, "FOOD?!" Oh boy.

At the fish stew pizzeria...

"Ah welcome to the fish stew pizzeria! Nice to see you again!" Greg walked over to the counter, "Same to you Kofi, I'll have three large pizzas with everything on it." Kofi looked confused, "having a party or something?" Greg laughed, "Nah, I'm just here with my friend." Greg pointed at amethyst, "Three large pizzas for one man and a little girl? Aw what do I care so long as I get paid!" Greg and Kofi laughed before heading to a table.

At the gas station...

"I can't believe you!" Greg yelled at amethyst, "What?! all I did was get more pizza!" Amethyst shouted back, "Yeah, you ate his entire stock and didn't have any money!" Greg yelled sternly. Amethyst blushed from embarrassment, "The pizza wasn't even that good anyways..." Vidalia finally chimed in, "Alright, so how's big bad Kofi getting his money?" Greg sighed, "I promised to give him all the earnings from the concert." Vidalia perked up with interest, "Concert?" Greg fell back in his chair, "Rose booked a concert for the metal song..." Silence. "... Pft... Hahahahahaha!" Both Vidalia and amethyst burst out in laughter, "Didn't you already know anyway?" Greg asked amethyst, "No haha I was... Haha, asleep on your lap... Hahahahahaha!" This 'journey' just keeps getting better...

Almost the end! Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning end of my life..." Today was the concert, Greg slowly got up out of his bed got ready and opened the door of his van, he walk up to stage that appeared over night, "wha?" Garnet Came out from behind, "... I don't need sleep." She continued walking and hammering a couple boards in, "Hey there Romeo! Thanks for the song!" Vidalia said putting one arm around his neck while holding a piece of paper with lyrics on it in the other hand, "*sigh* Welcome..." Greg said already done with today, "Well hey there star child!" Greg felt so uncomfortable he couldn't describe it. He turned expecting Marty. However he was trying to decide if what he saw was worse, "Oh... Hi Pearl." Pearl suddenly frowned, "You know I'm not your biggest fan but you don't seem like, you, today." Pearl said surprisingly concerned, "Pearl, I have to go up there and sing this song that may, or not be, a complete failure." Greg said hating today a bit more, "Well I know for a fact you're going to do amazing! I helped after all." Greg smiled at the confidence, "Thanks Pearl! ... I think?"

Beach city beach 8pm...

"I'mmmm just a comet..." Greg said finishing up one of his favorite songs, and the twenty people in the crowd (not counting the gems) cheered, "Alright this next song goes out to a very special lady in my life!" Greg nervously looked over at Pearl and Rose behind the curtain behind him. Rose giving a big smile and thumbs up, and Pearl giving a look like 'Do good or else.' "This song is called 'Rose in the dark garden'... They say somewhere tonight... There's quite a beautiful sight... Somewhere in the garden full of thorns... They say I've been warned... But I can't put up a fight... I'm heading to that Rose blooming in the night!" Greg couldn't believe how well the crowd reacted, he expect Rose to be a little disappointed because of the lack of unicorns, rainbows, and ice cream but there she was with stars in her eyes. He finished the song, and the slightly bigger crowd cheered. Greg reached back behind the curtain, grabbed roses hand, swung her around and kissed her on stage, the crowd went wild yet again. Greg was so happy he didn't even open his eyes the entire song. When he opened them he saw-

"YOU KISSED PEARL?!" Steven shouted more surprised then he was in his whole life, Greg shivered, "Terrible things happen when you write metal Steven. Terrible. Things."

Author's note: Well hope you enjoyed it! I was thinking of doing more 1980 Steven universe stories, each one delving into the relationship with each gem. If that's what you want please tell me :D later!


End file.
